One in the Same
by XxLaBellaNottexX
Summary: A fiesty girl named Raihiko falls for someone she thought she'd never love. OC/Zaraki. Rated M for smut, swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Raihiko. Only Sakura. This is written for a friend and I hope she likes it. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raihiko leaned against the wooden frame of her best friend, Sakura's, window as she stared out at the cherry blossoms in the distance. Sakura was a 7th seat in Kensei Muguruma's squad. She seemed to like it. A little too much. Raihiko turned her head slightly, only to see sakura scribbling words onto a piece of parchment. "So…how's your captain?" Abruptly, Sakura stopped writing and looked up at me. "Uhh…fine… I guess." She raised a brow as she looked at Raihiko. Raihiko knew that someone was up with her. Sakura never acted this weird. Everytime Raihiko would ask her about Captain Muguruma, Sakura would tense up. It was very odd.

"Sakura…are you alright?" Sakura merely nodded and went back to her scribbling. Rai sighed and looked back out the window, gently shaking her headi n the process. "You've been acting so weird."

Sakura must have looked up again because her voice wasn't being muffled by the small desk on the floor. "What do you mean?"

"Well everytime I mention Captain Muguruma you get this like … stupid look on your face." Raihiko turned around just in time to see Sakura making her signature stupid face. "See…you're doing it now." Raihiko let out a small laugh as she moved over to Sakura and kneeled onto the ground. Sakura's cheeked lightly flushed with color. "Shut the fuck up. I do not. "

Raihiko poked Sakura's slightly red cheek and laughed again. "Do you have a crush on your captain, Ms. Hayashi?" Sakura's cheeks deepened in color at Rai's comment. Of course, Raihiko couldn't help herself and started laughing hysterically. "Oh my God, you do!" Sakura made her hand into a fist and lightly punched Raihiko's arm. "Shut the fuck up!" Sakura couldn't help herself, she began to laugh to.

"I knew it! I knew I saw you staring at his ass yesterday!" Raihiko fell onto her back, her laughter becoming louder. Sakura made her mouth into an 'O' shape, then smacked Raihiko's leg. "I was not. I was …observing…the … landscape…"

"OBSERVING THE LANDSCAPE!" Tears were starting to form in Raihiko's eyes. Oh this was simply too much for her. Raihiko sat up and swept a hand across her cheek, wiping away any tears that escaped her eyes. "Oh man, it seems the Heartbreaker Legend still lives on, huh Sakura?"

Pursing her lips, Sakura folded her arms across chest. "Not exactly. He's my captain. I highly doubt I'll break his heart … or even get close enough to feel his heart beating in his chest."

A smirk passed over Raihiko's lip as she looked over at Sakura. "Oh so poetic Sakura." Sakura giggled slightly and nodded. "I know, aren't I just marvelous?" Sakura moved her hand up to her chin, as her brilliant green eyes looked off into the distance. She looked like a wannabe Hollywood actress.

"You are so stupid." Rai laughed, along with Sakura, and leaned back onto her elbows. "So is this all you're doing today? Some paperwork? Or will we be going and … checking out the landscape again?"

Sakura had gone back to scribbling onto the parchment but then stopped and looked up at Raihiko, a big grin plastered onto her face. "Well I was thinking that we go out tonight. I don't have any work scheduled … so … why not?"

Raihiko nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me. You're always extremely busy lately."

"Yeah well, Kensei keeps me busy."

Raihiko raised a brow. Kensei? Sakura was using her captains name a little too formerly for her comfort. "Kensei? Don't you mean … Captain Muguruma?"

Sakura stiffened up, realizing she had just made a pretty big blunder. "Uh..yeah. Captain…Muguruma." Raihiko eyed Sakura suspiciously as she got up and grabbed the rest of her uniform. "Ready to go?" Raihiko nodded and stood up, moving to the door. She continued to watch Sakura, wondering why she would just call her captain by his first name. Being a 3rd seat, Raihiko definitely knew better, even if her captain wasn't around to scold her. This was a bit odd to Raihiko but she just decided to blow it off. It was probably nothing more than a mere slip up.

Raihiko walked behind Sakura, not wanting to walk into any of the unseated members of the 9th Division. They rounded a corner when they stopped abruptly. Sakura almost walked face first into her captains exposed, muscular chest. She gasped as she looked up and met his brown eyes. "Taicho … I'm so sorry. I … uhh… was just leaving." Captain Muguruma held up a hand and shook his head slightly. "I was just coming to get to you. I need you to come with me. There's something that needs to be taken care of." He looked over Sakura's short stature and Raihiko standing behind her, her brow raised. Kensei's eyes narrowed a bit as he went back to looking down at his 7th seat. "Where were you going exactly?"

"We were just gonna go to a bar … maybe grab something to eat…" Sakura's tone definitely hinted that she was fearful of her captain. It showed that she had respect for him. Raihiko noted that and her suspicions from earlier almost disappeared. Kensei looked back over to Raihiko, pursed his lips then shook his head. "Well…go later. Come with me." Before he turned on his heel to leave, Sakura, of course, following at his heels, he turned back to Raihiko and held up a hand. He made a shooing motion and told her that she could leave. Raihiko glared at him for a moment, until she saw the look on Sakura's face. The evil eye that Raihiko was giving Kensei quickly faded.

Raihiko sighed as she watched the two of them walk off. She almost laughed at how obedient Sakura was. Sakura was never really like that. Sure, she had respect for her captain but Sakura didn't like being yelled at and Kensei had a tendency to be a bit harsh. His military-style teachings were something completely new to Sakura. Raihiko had to give her propers for keeping up with him though.

Rai turned on her heel and left the 9th Division as quickly as she could. She got a few stares from some of the grunts in the division and maybe one or two seated officers. Making her way back to her barracks, she saw some weird looking dude walking around. His long, black hair fell just short of his shoulders. It was jagged and oddly cut, some strands longer than others. Raihiko stared at him for a moment. He was making his way towards the 11th Division barracks. Rai's brow shot up. What was this man doing? She put a little speed into her walk as she neared her barracks. Walking inside the gates, she saw the strange man making his way towards her captain. It seemed to her that there was a crowd gathering around. What in the hell was going on here?

Not long after Raihiko had entered the 11th Division barracks, a fight broke out. A fight for the posistion of captain. The man with the long black hair had actually won. He was now the captain. He brushed by Raihiko, her former captians bloody haori sweeping past her arm. She closed her eyes, not believing what she had just seen. She almost wanted to pinch herself. There was no way this was real. There was no way this man, had just beaten her captain. As brutal and disgusting as the act itself was, it was almost somewhat intriguing. The mysterious man hadn't used anything but his sword to bring down Captain Kenpachi Kiganjō. His zanpakuto wasn't released and he definitely didn't use a bankai. His power was incredible. Unbelievably incredible.

Raihiko shook her head before heading to her room. She walked down the hall went she heard someone speaking to her. "Hey … you…" An extremely rough voice sounded behind her. She turned and looked up to see the new slimebag that just murdered her captain. The bloody haori was still in his hand, he flipped it over his shoulder as he looked down at Rai's small figure. "Where's the captains quarters?" Rai pursed her lips together. She wanted so badly to tell this dude off but now that he was her captain, she thought it was best to be as respectful as she could. "Right this way, captain." She walked down the hall, rounded a corner and stopped in front of the captains quarters. "This is it."

"…Zaraki. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." She shivered slightly at his name. Of course he was going to use 'Kenpachi' as his first name. Her eyes moved to the floor below her and she nodded feebly. This was ridiculous. Raihiko was so out of character. She could already tell that Captain Zaraki was going to really push her buttons. This wasn't going to be good. Raihiko absolutely hated people telling her what she can and can not do.

"It's a pleasure…Captain Zaraki." She wanted to cringe when she said his name. He raised a brow and brushed past her again, shutting the door behind him. Raihiko rolled her eyes and stomped to her room. She flung open the door. She moved over the threshold, closing her door, quite loudly. Her back was against door as she closed her eyes and let out a long, drawn out sigh. "What's wrong?"

Raihiko jumped at the voice, her eyes shooting open. Sakura was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed. She wasn't in her 9th Division uniform. Well she wasn't in the "Muguruma's 9th Squad" robe, she had the rest of her shihakusho on. Her shihakusho was pretty low-cut, revealing her mass amounts of cleavage. Sakura was always finding ways to show off her amazing body. She liked having the men of the seireitei stare at her. Even if they happened to be captains. Rai recalled an incident where Captain Kyoraku was hitting on her at a bar. Sakura definitely didn't mind. However, being in Kensei's squad usually had her covered up. Raihiko moved over to her bed and plopped down. Her back hit the back, her eyes peering up at the ceiling. "Nothing…" Raihiko's voice obviously told Sakura that something wasn't right. Had Sakura really not heard about Captain Kiganjō? Surely all of the Seireitei had known?

"…Rai…?"

"I don't like this new captain."

"Rai…you didn't even give him a chance yet. He just became captain."

Raihiko jumped off the bed and threw her arms up. "Sakura! He just murdered my captain! In front of everyone!"

Sakura bit her lip as her eyes scanned Raihiko's despair written face. Sakura took in a deep breath before she spoke again. She didn't want to say anything that was going to upset Raihiko anymore. "Look, Rai, knowing that this new Kenpachi beat the old one just means that he's incredibly strong. He's probably going to be a good captain. Don't look at this so much as a loss but a gain." Raihiko whipped her head around and glared at Sakura. What was she saying? It's not a loss, it's a gain? That's ridiculous. How can some man murdering a well respected captain be considered a gain?

"Sakura … "

Sakura held a hand up, not lettin Rai continue. "Let me finish. Just give it a few days…see how he is then make your decision. Don't make a decision based on anger. You know it doesn't get you anywhere." Raihiko couldn't do anything else but nod, at first. The room was silent for a moment or two until a thought popped into Rai's head. "What if it was Captain Muguruma, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I'd have to say the same thing Rai. If someone were to defeat Ken…Captain Muguruma in a battle then that just proves that he wasn't strong enough."

"It wouldn't upset you?"

"Yeah it would…but I'd still have to give the new captain a chance. I can't just hate him or her right off the bat. Sure I'd be anger but in my heart I'd know that I'd have to keep my cool as much as possible." Raihiko nodded again as she moved over to the bed and sat down. She put her lips together and blew air out. Sakura placed a hand onto her back and whacked her hard. Raihiko lunged forward a bit. Pursing her lips together, she turned her head to face Sakura, only seeing a big grin on her face. "Stop being such a poor sport. Come on, let's go do something. Kens… my captain let me leave early."

Rai raised her brow again. That was the second time that Sakura almost slipped up and said Captain Muguruma's name. Raihiko leaned back onto her bed, her head leaning against the wall behind her. "Sakura …"

"Hm?" Sakura turned her head slightly before moving her body to face Rai.

"Why do you keep wanting to say 'Kensei' and not 'Captain Muguruma?'" The look on Sakura's face told Raihiko that there was something she wasn't being told. Sakura quickly shook her head and brushed it off. "There's no reason…I'm just forgetting my place."

"Sakura…"

"Hey I should go..I'll see you later. Bye!" Sakura hopped off the bed and shunpo'd out of the room. Raihiko smirked to herself, wondering what was going on with Sakura and her captain. Clearly, something was not right if Sakura was constantly calling Captain Muguruma by his first name. Raihiko moved on the bed, making herself more comfortable. Today was such an odd day, Raihiko wanted nothing more than to just lay in her bed and dream it all away. Hoping that she would awake from some horrible nightmare. A horrible nightmare that consisted of Sakura possibly sneaking around with her captain and Captain Kiganjō being killed right before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note: I think this chapter is boring. Plain and simple...soooo I'm sorry if it sucks. Lol.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What about this way? Does this look all right?" Sakura was busy fussing with her hair, when Raihiko turned around to look at her for the 100th time. "Sakura … it looks fine." Raihiko placed a hand onto her hip as she watched Sakura place her hair into a tight bun.

"I don't think Captain Muguruma is really going to care…or notice." Sakura sharply turned around and glared at Raihiko for a moment. She knew that Rai was having a tough time with her new captain and that she was under a lot of stress. Her eyes softened as she let out a sigh. "Look, I get it … you hate your new captain and you're taking all of your aggression out on me."

Raihiko laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah…I'm sorry. He's just … so…" She turned back to the small table in Sakura's room and pounded her fist onto it. The perfume bottles that were closer to the edge of the table fell to the ground and shattered. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" In a flash Raihiko was on the ground, trying to clean up the mess she made. The powerful scents that floated into her nose made her cough. They were all conflicting with eachother and way to powerful for her to handle. Sakura even scrunched her nose and pushed open the window. "Raihiko…relax. It was an accident."

She quickly picked up the pieces of broken glass and threw them into a trash. Then quickly mopped up liquids and tossed the towel into the trash, as well. Raihiko stood up and plopped onto her bed, shaking her head. "He just has me so fuckin' flustered and stressed out. I'm irritated all the time. I really just want to knock the motherfucker out."

Laughing, Sakura turned around from the window and made her way to the bed. "He's a bit … rough around the edges but maybe he'll get better." Sakura gave her a questioning look. She could really only hope for the best but she knew that Raihiko was never going to buy that line.

Raihiko slowly turned her head to look at Sakura. Her eyes told Sakura that she didn't believe one goddamn word that she said. There was no hope that this Kenpachi Zaraki character was going to be the outstandingly nice captain that she wished she could have back. "That's wishful thinking, Sakura. Not to mention utter crap." Sakura bit her bottom lip and placed a hand onto Rai's shoulder before she stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her shihakusho, quickly putting It on. "Yeah well I was hoping you'd take the bait and just go with it. But again, you never know you may end up liking him. He's a lot like you."

"How so?" Raihiko looked over at Sakura.

"Well, he's rough and loves to fight. And you're … well rough and love to fight. Not to mention neither of you really seem to like authority or being told what to do." Sakura turned around a shrugged. "Just seems like you two are the same. He's the male version of you and you're the female version of him. However, you just don't have one eye and you don't have long spikey hair…" She pursed her lips together and looked up at the ceiling before shrugging. "Regardless, you two are way to similar."

Raihiko pursed her lips as well, as she surveyed Sakura. Maybe she was right. Maybe they were one in the same. Didn't mean that Raihiko had to really like him. She crossed her arms over her chest, then looked out Sakura's window. In the distance she saw a few lower ranked Shinigami training, Sakura's captain instructing them. A smirk played at Raihiko's lips. She turned her head to see Sakura applying some light makeup to her already beautiful face. Raihiko never really understood why Sakura felt the need to make herself look more beautiful, she already had men from the Seireitei falling all over her. Everywhere the two of them went, they both received their fair share of wolf whistles. "Hey Sakura…you're boyfriend is outside training the troops. His muscley chest is all hanging out and that tattoo is just shimmering in the sunlight. Oh…what's this? Oh man … Sakura… he took off his haori and … oh my … look at that body." She watched as Sakura dropped her makeup onto the table and ran for the window, nearly tripping over her rug and a chair. She reached the window and stuck her head out but nothing. She saw Kensei in the distance but she was merely speaking with the two that were sparring. Sakura turned to Raihiko and lightly punched her arm. "You're a real bitch you know that?" Raihiko laughed, lightly pushing Sakura away from her. "You're just too easy to get going."

Raihiko stood up from the bed and walked over to Sakura's door. She had duties to tend too and she knew that Sakura had her own duties to take care of. Rai bid Sakura a farewell and told her that would meet up at the bar later and hang out. Raihiko walked out the 9th division's barracks and made her way back to her own. Her journey was cut short when she heard the high, girlish voice of her new lieutenant. "Hey Kitty!" The infamous new nickname that Raihiko had received from Yachiru made her smile. The nickname came to be due to the fact that Raihiko was a neko. She had cat ears and tail. You know the whole nine yards.

Raihiko turned around and looked up into the sullen face of her captain. "Lieutenant … Captain…" She nodded to the both of them. Zaraki's eyes scanned Raihiko's body. His gruff voice making contact with her ears. "I have a job for you to do…" Raihiko's eyes lit up. For the first time in weeks, Zaraki was telling her that she was going to have a job to do. Being in the 11th division, Raihiko knew that the job was probably going to be dangerous and exciting. "I need you to go into my captain's quarters and uhhh….tidy it up a bit." Raihiko's fell face. Was this dude fuckin' serious? Clean up his fuckin' captain's quarters? Ridiculous. She rolled her eyes and turned sharply on her heel, making her way to the 11th division barracks.

Walking into Zaraki's room, she looked around. Nothing really seemed out of place. There was however a notice on his desk. She moved over to it and read it. 'Be a good girl and rearrange my books in alphabetical order.' Raihiko narrowed her eyes at the paper, then she noticed a small note under it. Picking up the smaller note, she opened it and almost laughed. 'Kitty … go out and buy me some candy and make sure you hide it so that Kenny doesn't take it. Thanks!' Figures, Yachiru would at least make her task easier. Raihiko looked at the books behind his desk. They were all in a bookshelf was that placed into the wall. Raihiko shook her head. She knew that her previous captain was an avid reader but this new guy. Psh. There was no way he's ever picked up a book. The asshole was just doing this to piss Raihiko off even more. There was no beating around the bush though, she had to do it. She had no choice.

Hours later, she was finally finished and making her way to the bar. Sakura was already inside, speaking to one of division members. He was relatively tall man with a white mask, of sorts, on. Raihiko cocked her head as she stared at him. She moved closer to them, hearing Sakura talking about the days events. "Oh well I couldn't help myself but laugh. I mean … he looked like he was going to eat her face then the look he gave me … oh dear Lord. I wish you could have seen it, Kaname." Kaname. Hm. Raihiko sat down next to them and smiled at the man then smiled at Sakura. "Sounds like you had fun today."

"I did. Raihiko this is Kaname Tosen. 5th seat." Raihiko extended her hand, at first she didn't take it. After a moment or two, he reached out his hand, waiting for Raihiko to take it. Rai raised her brow as she looked over at Sakura. Sakura motioned for her to take his hand, as Raihiko did.

"Well ladies, I must be going. I have some business to attend to. Sakura, have a good night. It was nice to meet you, Raihiko."

"As it was to meet you." Raihiko watched Tosen walk off then she quickly turned to Sakura, feeling a bit stupid. "He's blind…isn't he?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…I kinda figured you'd realize. I didn't want to like…you know blurt it out. He might be sensitive to that or something." Raihiko nodded in agreement. She ordered a drink and tapped her figners onto the table. "I had a horrible day."

Sakura raised a brow, only imagining what happened. It obviously had something to due with Zaraki, otherwise Raihiko wouldn't have been so miserable. "What happened?"

"Well I had to rearrange Zaraki's bookshelves in alphabetical order than Yachiru wanted me to go and get her candy. The candy I didn't mind. The books however … ugh. I know that man doesn't read. He did it just to annoy me. Just to put my skills on the back burner once again!" Sakura sighed, then took a sip of her drink as Raihiko continue to spew off about her captain. Sakura knew it. She definitely knew it. Zaraki had been so hard on Raihiko, telling her numerous times that the 11th squad was no place for a woman, except for Yachiru.

"Rai…breathe, relax. Just do as your told and let it go. Constantly bashing skulls with him isn't going to help matters…you know that."

"Yeah yeah yeah…but still. He's an asshole. I hate him."

"That may be so…but…"

"Sakura…" There was that infamous voice. He always seemed to interrupt Sakura and Raihiko at the worst times. Kensei Muguruma walked over to her, placing a hand onto her shoulder. He brought his lips down to her ear and whispered something to her. Sakura listened intently, occasionally nodding. "I'm sorry Rai…I have to go. I'll talk to you about this tomorrow." Kensei nodded at Raihiko before turning and leaving, Sakura following at his heels. What was the deal with that? It seemed like every other night, Sakura's captain needed her for something. Raihiko downed her drink and one gulp, thinking about what had just happened. She was going to need to confront Sakura about this. Standing up, she quickly paid the bartender and made her way back to her barracks.


End file.
